Regret
by Yokata Mizu Yosei
Summary: Naruto X Sailor Moon. She's one of Naruto's best friends. She's also Yamanaka Usagi, Ino's twin sister. See them stumble along with Sasuke and Kakashi as Team 7. They've all got secrets, but can they survive each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I hereby disclaim (most of) this. Naruto and Sailor Moon do not, in fact, belong to me. The plot, however, is mine. Any attempts to steal, purloin, or otherwise pilfer what is written here shall be met with severe disapproval and a highly probable bitch-fit. You have been warned.

Regret

1.

The silence is killing her. She glares down at the table, shifting uncomfortably under the weighty quiet.

She's in trouble again for playing with Naruto.

They weren't doing anything wrong! She doesn't understand what she did that was so horrible.

Her twin sister, Ino, ratted her out to their parents and now she's grounded, again.

Naruto's always been nice to her; he's a little goofy but it's not like Inuzuka Kiba is any better. At least Naruto doesn't pull her pigtails. He's a good person; her parents just don't know him.

She swings her legs and accidentally kicks the table. She jumps at the sudden noise before she mumbles an embarrassed apology.

"Sorry," she whispers.

She thinks it was worth it, though.

Hearing Naruto laugh and seeing his infectious smile, it was worth getting grounded for.

They're all about 8 or 9 in their class at the Academy, but she's the shortest girl in their class, and even shorter than Naruto. She's also incredibly girly and her academic marks suck, though she excels at the practical stuff and application of the techniques they discuss in class.

People underestimate her, even her own family does, and she's found kindred spirits in Hyuuga Hinata and Naruto because of it. They think she's stupid, a ditz, and not fit to be a ninja. She thinks Hinata and Naruto know her better than her own flesh and blood. She's considering about declaring herself emancipated when she's old enough to, maybe even cutting her ties with her family. Ino has always been the apple of their parents' eyes, even more so once she got the family's trademark technique down. It's not that they're abusive or anything, it's just that they're exactly like everyone else in the village, showing blatant favoritism towards some people but not others.

She knows it was a disappointment when they found out she couldn't use the technique because of something weird with her chakra coils, but it's not like there aren't other things she can do. She can do some really cool things with natural elements, able to call any of them up. Of course, she doesn't exactly go around announcing that to just anyone. In fact, only a few people know and none of them are related to her. She's not allowed to practice without supervision from one of the people who know, and she can't tell anyone without talking to the Sandaime Hokage first. She transforms when she uses the elements, but it's usually just little things like changes in her coloring and a soft luminescence.

It takes time to kill the after effects, sometimes up to an hour or two, so she can't really use it in stealth situations. It's weird, her other techniques work just fine, but not minor genjutsu and not the mind-body swap technique of her family. Major genjutsu works fine, but anything less than changing the environment fails spectacularly. She can't do the kage bunshin skill on the first try, and even when she gets it, the bunshin has to be the copy of someone else. She can't copy herself.

Even Ino can do a bunshin and she's got the lousiest chakra control in the family. If people didn't already think she was a complete idiot, she'd feel insulted.

She's just about as far from the Yamanaka family norm as she could get. She's got blonde hair and blue eyes, but the shades are wrong. The pale slate blue eyes are cerulean and the pale blonde hair is a richer honey color that curls instead of falling straight. Comparatively, her hair is short for a Yamanaka female, just shoulder length and perpetually up in tight pigtails that straighten the top of her hair out like her bangs.

She's used to being and feeling awkward.

After all, that's the way she's gone through most of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Regret

2.

It's time for the graduation exam, again. She's incredibly nervous. She prays to whatever kami is listening that she doesn't mess this up. She'd never live it down, especially not if Naruto passed and she didn't.

They're 12 now, and she's still friends with Naruto and Hinata. She's taken to wearing a baggy off-white jacket and black leggings since puberty struck her early. It's the same with Hinata, though she has more than one reason to be covering up. Naruto thinks they're being ridiculous, but he still just shrugs and moves on because he figures it's their business and their bodies.

She hates her butt, but upstairs isn't bad at all. She's a skinny thing, slender and birdlike with swanlike limbs and a delicateness that is entirely fitting. The curve of her hips and swell of her bust is pleasing to the eye, and Naruto jokes that he's lucky to be friends with two knockouts. Hinata is more top-heavy, but she's got a great arse and curves many adult women would probably envy if they knew she had them. In fact, Naruto based his Oiroke no Jutsu on them, a combination of his best friends and what he imagined a female version of him would look like. She'd been torn between embarrassed and amused when he used it on Iruka-sensei the first time. She was very grateful no one knew that was her chest and Hinata's bum he'd used. She'd pounded on him after that during lunch with her history text, then again for Hinata because the young Hyuuga heiress wouldn't hurt a fly but had to be just as embarrassed as she'd been.

Depression sets in as she realizes what the exam will entail this year. If she can just squeak by on the written portion and the bunshin doesn't have to be of her, she'll be fine. She really, really hopes her bunshin doesn't have to be of her.

It had to be of her, didn't it? Great.

Steeling herself, she concentrates desperately on a likeness of herself. Just one. That's all she needs.

She squeezes her eyes shut. Work. Workworkworkworkpleasekamijustwork.

She hears a soft pop but keeps concentrating.

"Blondie, it worked. Stop it."

That sounds like her voice. Why does it sound like her? Bunshin can't talk, right?

She cracks open one eye, then the other.

She turns her head and stares blankly.

She blinks, and then turns to Iruka.

"What did I just do?"

He looks just as mystified.

"I . . . Usagi-san, I don't know."

She turns back to her creation.

The girl looks exactly like her, but colder.

There's a dark look in her reflection's eyes.

"I'm a kage bunshin, dumbass." Her reflection rolls her eyes.

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am. Shadow Clone, made to order. You did good, Blondie. Now dismiss me, I have other crap to be doing."

"Um, okay. Kai!" She absently makes the hand signs to disrupt her genjutsu.

There's a moment of silence.

"Um, Iruka-sensei, what did I just do?" She asks sheepishly, confused.

"I still don't know. That was strange."

"Yeah. So, uh, did I pass?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, you passed. Good job, Usagi-san."

"Want me to call Uchiha-san back?"

"If you would, that would be great."

"You got it, Teach."

She almost clears the room on finding out the team assignments.

"The fuck you thinking, Sensei? Naruto and Uchiha? You **trying** to cut down the number of graduates?"

"If you'd paid attention, you'd realize you're also on their team. And watch your language."

"Again, are you **trying** to pare down the number of graduates? And the fuck am **I** doing on that team?"

"Watch your damn language, Usagi! You and Naruto are ranked last of the class, and you know the policy."

"Yeah, whatever. This is stupid." She pouts.

"Did someone get switched?" Iruka teases.

It takes a moment for her to realize what he's talking about.

"Sh - Shut-up! That's not funny!" She sputters indignantly, ignoring the curious looks she's garnering.

"Oh, I think it is. Anyway, your Jonin advisor will arrive to pick you up."

"Whatever." She scoffs, still pouting.

Naruto throws himself down besides her, "What was Iruka talking about, 'Sagi?"

"Exam. Fucking jackass thinks it's funny to mock the girl with sucky chakra control. Bastard."

"Aw, you know he doesn't mean anything by it."

"Still pissed me off."

"Yeah, I picked up on that."

"So who's our advisor, anyway?"

"Dunno. I get distracted when you started yelling and swearing. I don't think I've ever heard you use that kind of language, before, at least not frequently."

"I know. I have no idea why I keep doing that. I blame my bunshin."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story. A really, really, ridiculously long story. Actually, no, it's not. I did something weird to my bunshin. It talked back. Bunshin aren't supposed to talk."

"I didn't know you could make a bunshin of yourself."

"Neither did I."

"Oh." He blinks.

"Yeah." She coughs, and leans back.

"So, we're stuck with Sasuke-teme. That sucks. At least we're on the same team. I hope Hina's okay, Inuzuka can be an ass but Aburame seems okay."

"Shino's pretty nice. The bugs just freak me out. Kiba's not bad, but he's so loud."

"And I'm not?"

"Not like him. You know when to shut up. He doesn't."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?"

"You know I love you, idiot."

"Um, you know I like Sakura, right?"

"Not like **that**. Are you usually this dense and I just didn't notice?"

"Mean!"

"Naruto, you used my tits and Hina's arse for Oiroke no Jutsu. I think I used up all my 'nice' when I didn't kill you for that."

"How do you know it was Hina's?"

"Cuz it wasn't mine and it sure as hell wasn't yours. You can't see Sakura's or anyone else's because most girls wear shorts under their skirts."

"Hey, why don't you or Hina ever wear skirts?"

"Do you **want** to have to bail me out of jail every time someone checks Hina out or tries to grope either of us?"

"You're not **that** good-looking, 'Sagi."

"You sure about that?" She asks with a wicked grin, that sends chills down Naruto's back.

"Y-yeah!"

Checking that no one is looking first, Usagi reaches for her jacket and the zipper. Naruto's eyes widen as he realizes what she's going to do. He lunges for her, but she dances out of his reach and continues tugging at the zipper.

"Don't you dare, 'Sagi!" He hisses, lunging for her again.

She sidesteps him, "You have to say it, Naru." Her voice takes on a sing-song kind of lilt.

"No!"

She's almost got it pulled down to her collarbone by this point.

He tries a different angle, but she still evades him.

"Say it!" She taunts gleefully, getting the zipper tugged over the first swell of her bust.

"No way!" He tries to grab one of her pigtails but she still escapes his reach.

"Say it, Naru, and I'll stop. Two little words. Say I'm right."

She's almost got her jacket unzipped to her navel.

Desperately, he lunges again.

She spins around so he only grabs a fistful of her jacket, but the combination of her straining one way and him pulling the other rips her jacket right off.

The sound of fabric rending has both their eyes widening in horror. She looks frozen in place, and he's staring at her jacket in disbelief. A sudden breeze has her gaze darting down. Oh –

"Fuck!" She breathes, horrified, realizing this was the one day she just **had** to decide to forego a proper top for a flimsy, filmy camisole.

"Gimme!" She reaches for her jacket only to realize the zipper broke in their tussle.

Only then do they realize the unusual silence of their classmates. Knowing it's too much to hope for, they exchange terrified expressions. Her parents are going to **kill** them.

They turn to their class, and she feels her fair skin burn with shame as she clutches her jacket to her chest.

Everyone is staring at them.

As one, the two of them make a desperate dash for the door but find their way blocked.

"You are **so** busted, sister dear!" Ino says with obvious pleasure.

"Fuck this!" She decides, successfully making her second escape effort by going through the window closest to her.

"God damn it!" Naruto swears before he follows her.

"Both of you watch your god damn language and get the fuck back here!" Iruka demands, leaning out the window.

This – This is bad. Worse than bad. This is fucking catastrophic. She barrels through the village with just one thought repeating itself in her mind over and over. They are going to be in so much trouble.

Some days, she really hates her sister. Most days, actually, but more than usual today. Ino always was the best liar between the two of them. She has a real gift for storytelling. Unfortunately, she also has a ridiculous grudge against her sister for reasons unknown. Ino isn't a bad person, she knows that, but she can tear a person down just as easily as build them up and she has a tendency to do just that.

The way she tells it to their parents will go one of two ways. One, Naruto attempted to molest her in broad view of many people. Two, she was being a tramp and threw herself at the boy everyone says she has an unhealthy fixation with. Neither way will sound good, and she's betting it'll be brought up with the Hokage ASAP once her parents get wind of this accident. Needless to say, she's fairly certain she's going to get kicked out of their house, and possibly disowned depending on how much Ino decides to elaborate on the incident.

Fuck, this is really, really bad.

What is she supposed to do? Her parents never listen to her side of the story. They never have. And, sometimes, she hates **them** too.

Oh, she knows she shouldn't. She's lucky to have both parents still alive, she knows that. Poor Naruto and even that ass Uchiha don't even have **that**. But, sometimes, she envies them anyway. She and Hinata have always been the "throw-away" children of their families. They aren't good enough, strong enough, smart enough, or **anything** enough to satisfy the impossibly high standards held for them. At least Naruto doesn't disappoint people on a regular basis just by continuing to be what he is naturally. That thought, poisoned as it is by her bitterness, fails to make her feel anything more than a faint twinge of contrition and regret.

"Usagi, please, slow down!" Naruto calls from somewhere behind her.

She stops, brooding. A slight breeze is already chilling her ivory skin, exposed by her peacock blue camisole and the Capri cut of her leggings. She doesn't want him to get in trouble, so she's going to have to claim responsibility. Damn it.

"What are we going to do?" He asks quietly, finally catching up with her.

She half-shrugs, "**We** aren't going to do anything. **I'm** going to fix this and make sure they know it was an accident. I just hope they'll listen to me."

"I'm going to help. This is partly my fault, too." He insists stubbornly.

"No. This is not up for discussion, Naruto. I'm going to take care of this. You are not going to interfere."

"Why? Are you afraid I'll mess up or something?" He retorts defensively.

"Idiot. That's not the issue at all. It's my parents. I'm not going to subject you to that, better that they attack me like usual than go after you and get you in trouble with the Hokage." She mutters, kicking the ground.

"That's not fair, Usagi. It was my fault, too." He argues.

"Not as much as it was mine. I should have known better, especially since the bitch was right there."

"Ino's not that bad, 'Sagi." He says half-heartedly, obviously not believing a word of what he's saying.

"God, this is so fucked up." She moans, burying her face in her hands.

"It'll be okay. You'll probably just get grounded again." He tries to say optimistically.

"No. I won't. They told me that if I messed up one more time, I'm out. I hate this!"

"You can always stay with me if you get kicked out." Naruto offers.

"That's sweet, but I hope it won't come to that. I hope they were just trying to scare me."

Deep down, she knows it's a false hope.

Well, she'd wanted to be emancipated anyway. It's just going to happen sooner rather than later.

Great.


End file.
